


A Favor Asked

by InkNPixieDust



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Manipulation, Office Sex, Pre-Resident Evil 6, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/pseuds/InkNPixieDust
Summary: Derek Simmons has a favor to ask of his star scientist, Carla Radames. She's unsure, but he knows just how to away her.He loves her, he'd never hurt her. Right?
Relationships: Carla Radames/Derek C. Simmons
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961323
Kudos: 3
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	A Favor Asked

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Resident Evil Kinktober 2020. This prompt was Office sex.
> 
> I haven't written fic in like 5+ years and this is my first post here so I'm sorry if it's terrible. Carla/Derek is a rare pairing so I decided to give them some content.
> 
> Derek is a douche, Carla deserved better.
> 
> Comments, etc. is definitely welcomed. Follow me on Twitter at @InkNPixieDust.

April 28th, 2009

Carla Radames was a genius, solidifying her place in the world at 15 years old. She'd come under the employ of Derek C. Simmons and excelled in every project he gave her. 

Except this one. 

12,234 failures. 

He'd wanted a clone of his precious doll, Ada Wong, who wouldn't even give him the time of day anymore. What did that damn woman have that Carla didn't? 

The blonde huffed to herself, running a brush through her long, damp hair as she sat in front of her vanity mirror. A deep blue robe hung over her thin shoulders, beautifully contrasting the pale skin underneath as she looked around her quarters. The room she resided in was about six stories above the lab, for convenience and security. Barely more than a studio apartment, it was just a living area with a small kitchen and bathroom connecting.

A knock at the door had her turning towards it curiously, and she pulled the robe close around her figure and walked over to open it. The woman standing there smiled politely. "My apologies. Mr. Simmons requested you come see him in his office."

Carla frowned and looked at the time. It was just after six in the evening, and she was surprised he was even still here. "Alright. Let me get dressed and I'll be right there." Carla dismissed the woman with a wave of her hand and closed her door again, slipping into her closet. 

She shed the robe, pulling on a simple pair of black underwear and rolling dark stockings up to her creamy thighs. She picked out a blue skirt and white blouse, buttoning the top up and then brushing her long blonde hair up into a ponytail. Black heels were slid on and she was off, leaving her room and heading up to his office. 

The woman knocked and Derek's voice called from behind the large oak door for her to come in. Carla entered, and smiled when she saw Derek. As always, her heart thudded in her chest and her cheeks flushed a little and she felt giddy. "You asked for me, Derek?" 

"Yes, Miss Radames. I have a big favor to ask," Derek clasped his hands together at his waist. "You'd do anything for me, right?" He asked, tilting his head a bit as he watched her. 

"Of course. Anything, Derek. Just ask," Carla bobbed her head eagerly, moving across the floor with her heels clicking on the floor. She stopped in front of his desk, hands placed on the smooth wood. 

Derek placed a file in front of her, placing his hand on top of hers. "It's a very special part, Miss Radames." He purred. Carla imagined that the devil sounded like that when offering Eve the apple.

On the front of the file was her name and picture, and "Experiment 12,234".

Carla's blood ran cold and she looked at him in something close to horror. Fear. No. All this that she'd done for him and he wanted her-

"I've had tests run. You'd be successful. Don't you trust me? I'd never hurt you, dear." He exhaled slowly, lifting his hand and brushing his fingers through her golden hair. His lip pursed a bit, Carla felt like she was talking to a child asking for an extra piece of cake, a snack before bed. He circled around the desk, warm hand placed on her cheek. 

He'd never hurt her. That's right.

He loved her.

He loved her. Even if she still had a healing bruise on her cheek from the week prior when test 12,216 had failed and he'd slapped her so hard the world was spinning. 

"I don't know…" She bit her lip, fingers curling around the pen the security advisor pressed into her hand. She stared at the consent form, licking her lips.

"It's your choice, baby." Derek purred in her ear. Yes. That was certainly how the devil sounded. His lips pressed to her ear, her throat, as he opened her blouse, button by button.

She leaned into him, setting the pen down on the desk and looking back at him. Some animals poison their prey so they can't fight, Carla thought absently. Those kisses were poison, injected into her veins as his fingers squeezed her perky breasts and pinched her nipples, evoking a gasp from her lips. 

Derek pulled her skirt up around her waist, hands caressing her thighs as he whispered sweet little nothings into her ear. His fingers were light against her skin, teasing her, making promises he never intended on keeping. She moved the papers aside and kissed his jaw.

Simmons pushed her shoulders so she was bent over his desk, pushing the skirt up around her waist. He never cared much for foreplay, fingers pushing roughly into her to spread her open and get her ready. Tonight was no different, but as usual, Carla just basked in his attention, loving how his fingers felt inside her as she gripped the edge of his desk, mewling. He stroked her walls, chuckling when he found that spot that sent lightning up her spine. 

She whined when Derek's fingers left her, but listened as he opened his pants up. She could hear him rolling the condom onto his cock and bit her lip, damn near dripping with anticipation. A hand on her hip had her spreading her legs a bit more for him, the scientist moaning as Derek's cock pushed into her and Derek leaned over her, one hand grabbing hers at the edge of the desk. His thrusts were rough, hips slapping against her pale ass while his other hand grasped her hip so hard bruises formed. 

His name was a chant on her lips and his hands began to wander her body as he got rougher, his suit that hadn't even bother to remove scratchy against her skin. He lifted one knee up on the desk, and then one hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, his other hand clasping over her mouth so she didn't draw attention to them with her screams. His hands smelled like ink from those fancy pens he used, and she never knew how much she loved that smell.

Derek leaned over her a bit, starting to kiss her shoulder and neck. His grip tightened in her hair and he yanked her head up so her chest came off the desk. The one hand moved from her mouth to her tits, and he pinched and squeezed her nipples and breasts. 

Carla's eyes rolled back in her head and she came with a scream, the noise somehow just making him move quicker. He panted in her ear, whispering more of those empty promises. Her orgasm made her more sensitive, and she actually whined as Derek was suddenly pulling out of her and flipping her over. Carla wrapped her legs around him as he entered her again, both hands massaging her breasts now as they bounced in his palms. He leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth. 

Carla's hands lifted to his hair and she rocked her hips in time with his, pressing his head into her chest as her thighs trembled. She cried out once again as her body squeezed him and another orgasm washed over her. She could feel he was close, his hip movement more jerking and erratic. She urged him over that ledge with her and held him as he stilled, both of them panting. Their clothing was damp with sweat and Carla knew it would be a walk of shame back to her room.

"I'll do it," She spoke suddenly, looking up at him when she'd caught her breath. "Let me make your dream come true."

Let me make you love me.


End file.
